Selphie Tilmitt
Summary Selphie Tilmitt is a playable character in Final Fantasy VIII. She is an active, outspoken and energetic girl who participates in many extracurricular activities, such as planning the Garden Festival and running a school website. She is clumsy, but despite this wields an oversized nunchuku in battle and pilots the Ragnarok Airship. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A, higher with Limit Breaks | 4-A, higher with Limit Breaks | Low 2-C, higher with Limit Breaks | High 6-A to 4-A Name: Selphie Tilmitt Origin: Final Fantasy VIII Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Master Nunchuku wielder, Magic, Summoning, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Energy Manipulation (Can manipulate energy to replicate various spells normally only available naturally to a sorceress), Energy Blasts, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Ice, Lightning, Water Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Water, Wind and Earth variety), Self-Destruction (Via Kamikaze), Poison Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Barrier Creation/Damage Reduction (Via Protect/Shell), Sense Manipulation (Darkness reduces the targets vision dramatically), Levitation, limited Sealing (Can draw out and Seal enemy summons, using its power for herself), Limited Dimensional Travel/Pocket Reality Manipulation (Various summons can create/draw enemies into a pocket reality to attack them and transport them back), limited Damage Transferal (While summoning all damage taken is transferred to the GF), Life Stealing (Via Drain and Junctioning it to her attacks), Telekinesis (Able to call down meteors), Petrification, Time Manipulation (In the variety of speeding herself up and slowing down her enemy) Time Stop (Via Stop), Gravity Manipulation, Transmutation (Via Zombie/Card), Invulnerability (Via Junctioning, Selphie can gain 100% immunity to elemental damage and statistic effects and even further to the point of where some of these abilities would heal her/The Defend ability makes the next physical attack received do 100% less damage), Biological Absorption (via Devour ability), Power Mimicry (Via Draw), Power Nullification (Via Silence/Lvl Down/Dispel/Curses), Healing, Durability Negation (Via Junctioning Death to her physical strikes, she can give her blows a chance to instantly kill the target. Meltdown/Demi), Information Analysis (Via Scan), Attack Reflection (via Reflect), Statistics Amplification (Can Junctioning Guardian Forces to increase her stats or Darkside), limited Reactive Evolution (Junctioning can increase her defences/types of her attacks based on what her opponent uses), Statistics Reduction (Meltdown reduces opponents Physical/Magic defence stat to 0), Minor Mind Manipulation/Empathic Manipulation (Via Confuse/Berserk) Spatial Manipulation (Via Eden), Resurrection (Via Phoenix), Absolute Zero (Via Shiva), BFR (Via Leviathan) | Same as before | Same as before and Acausality (Type 2), Self-Sustenance (Type 2) |-|Resistances=Via Junctioning Selphie can gain Resistances to Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Sleep Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Durability Negation, Death Manipulation, Petrification, Power Nullification (To her magic and limit breaks), Status Effect Inducement, Sense Manipulation (Specifically sight), Curse Manipulation, Statistics Reduction (Specifically her defence), Necromancy/Transmutation (Able to resist a spell that turns the target into a Zombie/Undead), Berserk Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Transmutation, and Limited BFR Resistance | Same as before | By the final battle the Party gains resistance to Space-time Manipulation, Existence Erasure and Absorption (Can resist the process of the entire timeline being absorbed) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Should scale to above Ifrit), higher with Limit Breaks. Can ignore conventional durability with Junctioning/'The End' | Multi-Solar System level (Should be a bit weaker then Eden), higher with Limit Breaks. Can ignore conventional durability with Junctioning/'The End'. | Universe level+ (Is capable of fighting Ultimecia in all of her forms, defeating her alongside of the rest of the party), higher with Limit Breaks. Can ignore conventional durability with Junctioning/'The End' | Multi-Continent level (GFs on the level of Ifrit possess this kind of power) to Multi-Solar System level+ (With GFs like Eden, who is capable of this) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Able to dodge attacks made of lightning) | Sub-Relativistic (Should scale to Gilgamesh) | FTL+ (Kept pace with Ultimecia) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Should be comparable to the Brothers GF while Junctioned) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | Multi-Solar System Class | Universal+ | Multi-Continent Class to Unknown Durability: Multi-Continent level (Is able to take hit's from Ifrit) | Multi-Solar System level (Should scale to slightly less then Eden) | Universe level+ (Is able to tank attacks from Ultimecia in all forms) Stamina: Very high Range: A few Meters range with Nunchaku, much higher with magic. Standard Equipment: Her Nunchuku 'Strange Vision'. This weapon has the highest possible accuracy stat in the game of 255, making it very unlikely for her enemies to be able to dodge her strikes. Various restorative items to remove status effects and heal herself and resurrect her allies. Can create a potion called 'Holy War' that makes her and her party invulnerable to physical, magic and status effects (including beneficial ones) for a short time Intelligence: Gifted. Despite acting very childish and naive at times, Selphie has shown astonishing skill with all sorts of technology. She runs her own website, has shown a capability to disable and reprogram missiles and can pilot an alien aircraft perfectly on her first attempt. Weaknesses: Junctioning Guardian Forces cause memory loss. Has a limited stock of spells to use. Selphie must be hard pressed to use her Limit Break, unless she has buffed herself with Aura. Her strongest ability "The End" has an extremely low chance of appearing as her 'Slot's' limit break (roughly 11.2% chance at best and at worst 1/256) she can attempt to get around this weakness by preparing with Holy Wars and buffs like Protect, Reflect and Shell until it appears. Changing her resistances or Junctioning an ability to her strikes locks it out from being used elsewhere (Can't have Death Junctioned to her attacks and resistances at the same time as an example) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Draw and Stock/Cast:' Selphie can absorb the energy from an opponent to recreate their magical abilities. She can use this absorbed energy either offensively to use the same ability on an opponent or she can Junction it to become resistant/immune/strengthened by it. *'Junction:' Able to increase her statistics via Guardian Forces and grant herself resistance/immunity to various types of damage and status effects. She can also add status effects/elemental damage to her strikes depending on her enemies resistances/abilities. *'Guardian Forces (GFs):' Guardian Forces are mystical entities that that claim dominion over the elements. Selphie's superhuman abilities are a direct result of being Junctioned to multiple Guardian Forces, which she can temporarily manifest in a battle to assist her in combat. Some of Selphie's notable Guardian Forces are listed below: |-|Limit Breaks= *'"Slots"' Selphie's Limit break is very strange as it allows her to cast magic without having any guardian force Junctioned to her. This should technically be impossible if she wasn't a sorceress. It gives her a chance for a few very powerful abilities to become usable to her. **'"The End"' Selphie's strongest ability by far and one of the strongest ability in the game/series. Destroys almost any enemy, including Omega Weapon and Ultimecia. However, the spell will fail on the undead. **'"Full Cure"' Fully restores the party's HP and removes all status ailments. **'"Wall"' Casts Protect and Shell on the party **'"Rapture"' Wings appear and carry enemies away from the battlefield **Can cast any magic in the game up to 3 times in a row (even without a guardian force Junctioned to herself or using the triple spell beforehand) |-|Guardian Force= *'Ifrit:' Uses a Fire-elemental attack called "Hellfire *'Shiva:' Uses a Ice-elemental attack called "Diamond Dust" *'Quetzalcoatl:' Uses a Lightning-elemental attack called "Thunder Storm" *'Siren:' Uses a Non-Elemental attack called Silent Voice. Also inflicts "Silence" *'Brothers:' Uses an Earth-Elemental attack called "Brotherly Love" *'Diabolos:' Uses a Gravity-based attack that deals damage in relation to the enemies' maximum HP called "Dark Messenger" *'Carbuncle:' Grants Reflect status to party *'Leviathan:' Deals Water-Elemental Damage and attempts to Removes the enemy from the battlefield with a huge torrent of water. *'Pandemona:' Uses a Wind-Elemental attack called "Tornado Zone" *'Cerberus:' Enables the party to cast two or three magic spells in one turn *'Doomtrain:' Uses a Poison-Elemental Attack called "Runaway Train", Inflicts every status ailment at the same time. *'Alexander:' Uses a Holy-Elemental Attack called "Holy Judgement" *'Bahamut:' Uses a Non-Elemental Attack called "Mega-Flare" *'Odin:' Uses "Zantetsuken", which kills opponents instantly, this has a random chance to occur and Squall has no Control over it. *'Phoenix:' Uses a Fire-Elemental attack called Rebirth Flame. Can resurrect fallen party members should they die. *'Eden:' Eden uses a Non-Elemental attack called "Eternal Breath" |-|Magic= *'Doom:' Cuts an opponent's thread of life, forcing them to live on borrowed time (16 seconds) causing instant and immediate death once it runs out. *'Death:' Summons a reaper from a small void to strikes the foe with its scythe, instantly killing most of them. *'Drain:' Drains a portion of the target's health, healing the caster for the same amount. *'Firaga:' Launches an enormous fireball at an opponent. *'Thundaga:' Launches an enormous lightning bolt at an opponent. *'Blizaga:' Launches an enormous icicle at an opponent. *'Tornado:' Creates a mighty tornado damaging all opponents. *'Quake:' Creates a violent earthquake at an opponents feat. *'Bio:' Inflicts a virulent poison upon an opponent. *'Demi:' Crushes the foe in an orb of gravity and reduces their HP by half. *'Holy:' Blasts the target with holy damage. *'Meltdown:' Shoots a powerful wave of energy at the target causing non-elemental damage, and reducing the enemies physical/magical defence to 0. *'Meteor:' Summons meteors to bombard her targets for a brief period. *'Flare:' Blasts the target with non-elemental damage. *'Ultima:': Draws in large amounts of magical energy and unleashes it in a massive explosion upon the enemy, dealing non-elemental damage. *'Haste:' Speeds up time around the target, raising their effective movement and combat speed. *'Slow:' Slows down the opponent's time, reducing their combat and movement speed. *'Aura:' Status magic that increases the chance of the affected character getting a Limit Break and allows them to get Limit Breaks outside of being in HP Critical health. Being under the effects of Aura boosts the character's Crisis Level, enhancing their Limit Breaks as well. *'Silence:' Prevents the foe from casting spells. *'Zombie:' Transmutes the target into a zombie, making them take damage from restorative effects. *'Sleep:' Puts the foe to sleep. *'Blind:' Creates a dark cloud in front of her opponent's eyes, greatly reducing accuracy. *'Confuse:' Greatly confuses the target causing them to use abilities/techniques at random. *'Berserk:' Drives a target berserk making them wildly attack you physically instead of using magic/hax. *'Break:' Turns a target to stone. *'Pain:' Inflicts Darkness, Silence, and Poison on the target. *'Scan:' Reveals strength, Defence, Weaknesses and detailed information on strategy and/or a personality on the target. *'Curaga:' Restore a large amount of HP. *'Esuna:' Removes harmful status effects. *'Reflect:' Generates a barrier that reflects Magic Attacks. *'Shell:' Greatly reduces magical damage taken by generating a barrier. *'Protect:' Greatly reduces physical damage taken by generating a barrier. *'Triple:' Enables triple magic casting. *'Float:' Causes the target to float allowing you to avoid ground-based effects. Key: Disc 1-2 | Disc 3 | Disc 4 | Summons Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Final Fantasy VIII Category:Final Fantasy Category:Game Characters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:BFR Users Category:Healers Category:Status Effect Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Nunchaku Users Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Holy Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Poison Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Sense Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Life Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Time Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Biology Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Death Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Space Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2